jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Jedi invasion of Endor
Around 30 ABY, Endor was attacked and captured by the Night Jedi. Around this time was a significant battle, and several diplomatic negotiations. Scouting and Preparations After the Night Jedi Order had initially taken an interest in the planet, they sent out a scout, Jobie Wan Kenobi to ascertain the moon's military capability and prospects. Jobie reported very little military presence, but some uncommitted marijuana farmers on the surface. There was a brief delay before the Night Jedi made a move; in which time the Jedi Gresturr built a droid factory, and began production. Attack The various inhabitants of the planet were notified of an impeding attack, and at the announced time and date, the attack began. Forces Jobie Wan Kenobi had remained in the system, and met up with Rahmus Baktran. Jobie brought no additional forces himself. Rahmus, however, brought a small invasion force consisting of *A Dornean Gunship, named 'Foehammer' *A Corellian Gunship, named 'Nocturnus' **(both were stealth capable craft.) *Ten Gallofree medium transports, modified with hidden turbolasers under the hull plating. *900 mercenary troops *15 field commanders *5 AT-ARs Rahmus also brought his personal Flash Speeder, piloted by his droid, R9-S4. Battle The attack was primarily led (mistakenly) against Gresturr's droid factory, and also against the government fortress of the potfarmers. After waiting to see if there was an opposing army, Rahmus' forces and Jobie attacked Gresturr's factory, wiping it out. Rahmus then moved against the government fortress, and reduced it to rubble, while Jobie dispatched the potfarmers, and spread herbicides across the potfarms, killing the plantations. The Night Jedi Ne'aol also brought reinforcements, but was too late to take part in the battle. These forces helped to secure and defend the Night Jedi. Diplomatic Aftermath The Night Jedi, now considered to be the governing body of the 'planet', were then contacted by various other parties. Vashan Starcord was granted permission to use the Marauder's Castle on the planet for a base, Drac Nayr crashlanded near the Night Jedi forces soon after the battle, and was helped by the Order, and Gresturr re-established contact, and after negotiations, the Night Jedi helped to rebuild his destroyed base using their Force techniques. A man named Aduro, who had help to rebuild Gresturr's base was also given permission to create a legion of Grey Force users, and as time went on, several of the Night Jedi students would join the legion. Bahari, from Ander Tagira's Yavin Academy also made contact, adding Endor to Ander's list of allies. Night Jedi rule The Night Jedi, having control over the moon, began to construct a Citadel for their order, which would provide a base for their forces, and a teaching establishment to expand the Order. Rahmus, after leaving the moon briefly, returned with a new vessel, which would dominate the skies of Endor, a new Corellian Dreadnought by the name of 'Nightscythe'. Concurrent Events The battle, resulting diplomacy, and construction of the Citadel took quite some time, and in this time, other events occured. Shyra and Dolvan were two Jedi who landed on the moon in their N1 Starfighter, and met with the Ewoks. They met Chief Reedat Chirpa and Grole. Meanwhile, Night Jedi Patriarch Tenlith Orcist had landed to oversee production of the Citadel, and felt the presence of the two Jedi he knew. He went to the Ewok village, and recruited the Force-sensitive Reedat to the Night Jedi, before meeting the Jedi, Just Fuerza-Sway who was seeking the Jedi. Other See Also: Additional history of Endor and Endor Citadel Category:Battles Category:Historical Events